


How Ruby Got Fat

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Multi, Now that I think about it Polygamy might be a more accurate word for it, Polyamory, Polygamy, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Some short stories in a story about how Ruby Rose ate way too much and got fat and how it was only partly her friends' faults





	1. The Less Smutty Version

“Ruby, I don’t think you should be hanging out with your friends as much,” Yang said, looking down at her rather rotund sister as the pair spoke. The courtyard was quiet at this time of afternoon, other than the two sisters and their discussion.

“Hey, I thought you wanted me to meet new people here at Beacon. Heck, I live in the same room as some of them. Why can’t I meet up with them?” Ruby asked, a touch incredulous.

“Ruby, I just think your friends might be a bad influence on you,” Yang said, her eyes drifting down to Ruby’s belly that stretched the black fabric of her outfit, a much larger outfit than the one she first arrived at Beacon Academy with. Ruby scrunched her face, trying to figure out what Yang meant.

“I can't think of anything that bad they did. It not like I'm drinking or doing drugs or stuff,” Ruby thought out loud.

“That's not what I meant. I was talking more about this thing,” Yang explained, pointing to Ruby's round belly. To make herself absolutely clear, she grabbed two big handfuls of belly fat and shook them, making Ruby wobble like jelly. 

“Hehehe, that tickles,” Ruby said through giggles as she let Yang keep going. Yang let Ruby's belly go, leaving it to jiggle on its own for a moment or two longer.

“C'mon, you have to know this was because of them. You were tiny when you got to Beacon, then you start hanging out with them all the time and you get huge,” Yang exclaimed, trying her best to rein in her exasperation. 

“Oh, that's what you meant? Yeah, I think I know how that happened...”

\---

“Uh, Weiss, are you sure we need to order that much food?” Ruby asked, idly fidgeting in her chair. Ruby couldn’t help but feel out of place at any sort of restaurant, let alone one like the establishment that Weiss had brought her to.

“If it was anyone else, I would say no, but I cannot believe that you’ve never had Atlesian cuisine before and that is a tragedy that needs to be resolved by having you try as much as possible,” Weiss explained as she sat, prim and proper, in her chair.

“Yeah, but we ordered, like, a quarter of the menu and that’s only the main meal,” a confused Ruby near exclaimed.

“Yes, but we’re sharing them, and also Atlesian cuisine traditionally has very small…” Before Weiss could finish, a trolley rolled up to the pair’s table. The pair saw three hefty dishes, all of which made full use of the large plates that they came on. The waiter quickly placed them on the table, each of them making a solid thud as they hit the table. Then, as quick as he arrived the waiter was gone, leaving the stunned girls with their massive mountains of food.

“Uh, what were you going to say, Weiss?” Ruby asked, her attention fixed to the massive and hearty meals in front of her.

“I don’t think this is traditional Atlesian cuisine,” Weiss said, sounding almost disheartened, as well as somewhat concerned. “Maybe we should go elsewhere.”

“No, we don’t need to,” Ruby quickly piped up. “We don’t need to make a fuss, I’ll definitely eat this. I mean, it smells really good, so why don’t we try it. We can go somewhere else next time,” she added as she picked up her fork and began digging in.

An hour and an incredibly stuffed belly later, Ruby was leant back in her chair, her waist cincher almost completely undone to allow for her heavily bloated belly to have some well needed room. Ruby was rubbing her aching belly with one hand and stifling small burps with another. Weiss sat across from her, her flustered face taking on a red tinge.

“I-I can’t believe you managed to eat all of that! You’re practically skin and bone! How can you have an appetite like that?!” Weiss asked, louder than the social decorum of the establishment preferred, judging by the moment of awkward silence.

“I don’t know,” Ruby groaned. “The food was so good though, I won’t say no if you wanna do it again and pay for it,” she added with more of a moan that a groan.

“We must do it again. There is so much Atlesian culture and cuisine that you need to try, and I’ll be sure to help you try it all,” Weiss said, probably a little too excited for someone innocently trying to introduce a friend to her culture. Still, Ruby was more than happy for Weiss to enthusiastically introduce her to her culture.

\---

“Aw, Blake, you didn’t have to bring cookies,” Ruby said sweetly, trying her best to tug her pyjama top down and hold it over the hint of pudge that was beginning to form around her midsection.

“I felt like it would be rude to ask for your help and not reward you for it,” Blake explained, her eyes flicking between Ruby’s eyes and the beginnings of a belly that Ruby was trying to hide. A decently sized bag of cookies and a well-used notebook sat next to Blake, dressed in her normal 

“Well, it’s still really nice of you to do this,” Ruby said with a beaming smile as she sat next to Blake on her bottom bunk. “So, what’s this thing you’re writing?” 

“Well, it's just a plan at the moment, but it's going to be about two women going against their restaurant-owning families and open their own place together. It’s about their coming of age and friendship while dealing with the difficulties in their life,” Blake said sheepishly as she handed Ruby the notebook. Ruby nodded as she cracked open the bag of cookies and began perusing Blake’s notes.  
The pair sat in silence, an anxious one for Blake and a comfortable one for Ruby. Ruby finished with the notebook at about the same time she absentmindedly pawed at the bottom of the now empty bag. That was when her fullness finally hit her. Her stomach began a dull ache as Ruby’s stomach was packed to near capacity. Ruby tried her best to act like nothing was wrong, but Blake could immediately tell. Blake’s cheeks picked up a faint dusting of a red blush as she saw Ruby’s round little belly poke out from the bottom of Ruby’s top. She fought the urge to keep looking and looked up at Ruby, who was blushing just as hard as Blake, the embarrassment of being unable to conceal her belly getting to her.

“S-So, uh, what did you think?” Blake asked nervously, trying her hardest to look at Ruby’s face. When doing that made Blake notice how soft Ruby’s jawline was now, she moved her focus to Ruby’s eyes before her head was taken over by distracting trains of thought.

“I don’t know all that much about restaurants, even with Weiss taking me to one every few days…” Ruby answered, trailing off towards the end as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly. Blake perked up, and silently forced herself to focus on the writing, not the food Ruby was probably eating or the effect it was having on Ruby’s body.

“I’m not an expert on those either, so I would appreciate the help. I can pay in more cookies,” Blake replied. “I can also get more cookies for you when you read drafts and similar things.”

“Sounds fun to me,” Ruby said with a cheery smile, hoping that this didn’t get too out of control.

\---

Ruby was very conflicted as she sat in Team JNPR’s dorm room. On the one hand, she was regretting agreeing to help Jaune test out his cooking. With the regular restaurant trips with Weiss, with more than enough food being ordered for her, as well as plenty of cookie payments from Blake, Ruby was looking a fair bit chubbier than she was at the start of her time at Beacon. It was getting to the point where she would suck her stomach in almost all the time just so her belly would look like it used to and so her cincher wouldn’t squeeze too tightly, as she was doing right now as she sat and waited on Jaune. The food was what was creating the internal conflict, as the food that Weiss ordered for her was always amazing, and Blake’s cookies were borderline addictive. It was only made worse as a delicious smell drifted into the dorm, almost certainly from Jaune’s cooking. That suspicion was confirmed when Jaune strolled in, a big glass serving dish filled with a hearty cottage pie in his oven mitts. That set off a hungry rumble in Ruby’s stomach, despite the generous breakfast Ruby had had not too long ago.

“Phew, didn’t burn it,” Jaune said hopefully. “Yeah, so this is my family’s recipe that they pass down to their kids, and I’ve never gotten a chance to make it, so I really need you to be honest with me and tell me if it needs work.” Ruby’s eyes went wide as Jaune set down the dish, as the pie looked like it would serve an entire family and then some.

“Uh, Jaune, is it meant to be this big?” Ruby asked sheepishly. Jaune raised an eyebrow, before pulling the recipe from his pocket and studying it again. After a moment long enough for Ruby to bathe in the intoxicating aroma of the pie, Jaune put his face in his hand.

“It serves six, this is way too much for you,” Jaune said, embarrassed and anguished.

“No, wait, hey, I can eat this, or maybe some of it. I’m kind of a big eater these days, even if I don’t really try to be,” Ruby reassured quickly.

“Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Don’t overfill yourself just because I made food. I already learned that one the hard way,” Jaune warned. Before he could carry one, Ruby was already motoring through the pie.

“Mmm, this is pretty good,” Ruby said through a mouth full of pie. Jaune beamed with pride at Ruby’s muffled words.

“Th-thanks,” was all Jaune could get out as he spotted Ruby’s belly filling out as she stopped sucking it in. Ruby’s belly spilled over and under the cincher and pushed it loose as her belly grew fuller and fuller and larger and larger. 

As Ruby forced the last of the pie into her mouth, her cincher managed to work itself undone, falling to the side. Ruby was more than happy to be rid of it, since it was just getting in the way nowadays. Ruby let out a loud burp as she rubbed her belly.

“Oh yeah, that was some good pie,” Ruby near moaned. Jaune’s face went bright red as he held his mitts over his crotch for absolutely normal reasons and he definitely wasn’t hiding anything.

“Oh, uh, coolcoolcool. Hey, so, can you think of any improvements, maybe?” Jaune asked, trying to distract himself. Ruby thought long and hard before coming up with an idea.

“Maybe try do something unique and special with it. I mean, my dad’s ‘special recipe’ for this soup he likes making is a recipe from a book his parents gave him that he just added stuff to,” Ruby suggested, before letting out a groan as she shuffled in her chair to let herself lean back a little more and a little more comfortably. “If you need a taste tester, I’m usually free, just not right now because I am way too full.”

“Alright, great!” Jaune said, his voice cracking slightly with not very well-hidden excitement. “I’ll start coming up with new ideas now.”

\---

By now, Ruby had definitely reached the acceptance stage of being fat. Sucking it in didn’t stop Ruby from being at least a little bit round, and it certainly wouldn’t hide how much she had filled out pretty much everywhere. From her face to her thighs there was obviously a fair bit more pudge than there used to be. Ruby didn’t let it get to her, after all she still had very loving friends, all the incredible food she could want, and she still kicked plenty of Grimm and people butt, no matter her size. She was probably luckier than most, since her classmates were mostly the sort of people to not bully her for it, and the few that did didn’t want to bully her enough to risk provoking Yang Xiao Long. Of course, Ruby was only getting bigger with all of her regular food-based commitments. The Ruby Rose of a few months ago would definitely have turned down more, but when Pyrrha asked Ruby to come along with her to a dinner held by one of her sponsors, Ruby was more than happy to say yes. Pyrrha didn’t even get a chance to offer to buy her a dress that fit and nice shoes that weren’t ‘lady stilts’, but Pyrrha still made the offer and Ruby was well and truly sold.  
Ruby probably felt even more out of place at the sponsor dinner than she felt even at the restaurants that Weiss brought her to, but she was here with Pyrrha and she was getting free food, so she was more than happy. She didn’t fully realise what she had agreed to until she got a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Ruby, I’m sorry, but could I put some of this on your plate?” Pyrrha asked in a barely audible whisper. Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You don’t want it? It’s really nice,” she said somewhat quietly after quickly swallowing the mouthful she nearly instantly snatched up. Weiss had made it very clear not to talk with her mouth full and that lesson stuck with Ruby, at least when she went anywhere nice.

“It is nice, but I can never eat very much at these events. I just don’t feel comfortable like this,” Pyrrha explained in her incredibly quite whisper. “Sorry for doing this to you, but…”

“Relax, it’s fine,” Ruby said with a dismissive wave, before giving her belly a pat. “This bad boy can fit so much food in it, I can totally fit yours.” 

“Thank you, so much,” Pyrrha said, looking like a weight had lifted from her shoulder as she subtly slid most of her food on to Ruby’s plate.

“Psh, this all I need to eat? This is easy for me,” Ruby said confidently, looking at what she would consider a normal dinner for herself.

“There’s more courses to come, and they are shockingly large courses. There is also the dessert that you’ll need to finish for me,” Pyrrha warned. “If you need to stop, please tell me.”

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Ruby said before digging in to her meal. Five courses for nearly two later and Ruby was feeling pretty full. She had been fuller, no doubt, but that was a long time ago before the regular mountains of food dramatically improved her stomach capacity. Ruby let out a long breath and rubbed her packed belly through the tight crimson dress.

“Are you okay, Ruby?” Pyrrha asked as she offered a hand to help Ruby up and out of her seat. Ruby nodded slowly.

“That was more than I expected. I thought fancy people food was all tiny food and fancy drawings with the sauce,” Ruby said as she slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet. “Not that I’m complaining, more food is way better than stuff like that.” The pair made their way out of the place, Pyrrha making just enough farewells to stay polite while still getting out quickly.

“That was much better with you here,” Pyrrha said with a sigh of relief as she put an arm around Ruby’s shoulders, bringing Ruby in close enough to just begin to sink into Ruby’s soft side. “Would you like to come to more of these events? My sponsors seem to keep inviting me to these things, so this might go on for a while.”

“If you keep paying for dresses my fat bod will fit in, I’ll keep coming,” Ruby said with a friendly smile.

\---

Ruby’s bountiful belly was on display as she sat at Team JNPR’s breakfast table with Nora. Ruby was well and truly too big for her old pyjama top, but it was cute and she was starting to enjoy having her belly out, along with most of the other aspects of her new size. Having to get new pyjama pants, along with a lot of other clothes, wasn’t one of those aspects, but it definitely helped Ruby focus on just how big she was getting now. Her size was only sort of going through her mind as she idly rubbed her hungry globe of a bare belly while her and Nora waited.

“Oh man, I’m so glad you’re joining me for pancakes, Ruby!” Nora cheered. “Seriously, these pancakes Renny makes are super good and it’s gotta be a crime to not share them. Plus, he can make all sorts of pancakes, strawberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, even bacon pancakes like from this show I watch…”

“I want all three of those things, and I want a lot of them,” Ruby said, practically almost drooling at Nora’s words. Nora leaned back and turned to the kitchen where Ren was cooking up a storm.

“You hear that, Ren?!” Nora said, probably louder than she needed to, since Ren was only on the other side of the room.

“Already made them,” Ren responded as he plated up about two dozen pancakes. He brought two plates over with a dozen each, each plate having a variety of pancakes on offer.

“Thanks babe,” Nora said, shooting finger guns at Ren, who took it with a gentle and warm smile. Ren quickly went back over to the kitchen as Ruby processed the interaction, thinking it over with a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

“Wait, are you two a thing?” she asked carefully. “Like, a dating thing.” Nora shrugged.

“Sorta. We’re not, like, official or exclusive or anything, we just like each other,” Nora said, her eyes flicking over to Ren as she talked and a soft smile hitting her face as she watched Ren pick up his own plate and walk over to join the girls. Ruby hummed in thought for a moment as she kept eating, before a dejected look hit her. She tried to quickly cover it up with a broad smile.

“Aw, that’s cute,” she said sweetly and completely honestly before the smile began to fade a little. “Not gonna lie, I am a little jealous. I doubt I’m gonna end up with a cutie to date, which I’m not super worried about, since everything else is pretty good with me, but it is still kind of a shame,” she added, poking at her plate with her fork. Ruby looked down and saw that most of the pancakes were already gone, surprisingly enough, and she began to feel a comfortable and satisfying fullness as her hand instinctively went back to rubbing her exposed belly. “Oh, oops, I didn’t notice how quickly I was eating. Heh.”

“Hey, Ruby, don’t beat yourself up over stuff like that,” Nora said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I’m pretty certain there’s people out there that would love to date you, and, like, specifically you and not just a girl like you.”

“Nora, I think you should make it more obvious,” Ren suggested as he meandered his way through his breakfast.

“Make what more obvious?” Ruby asked, her confused face emphasising her chubby cheeks and generally round face. Nora took in a deep breath.

“Okay, I guess we’re doing this,” Nora said, sitting up nice and straight before looking Ruby straight in the eyes. “Alright, so here’s some stuff you should know…”

\---

“I’m sorry, what?!” Yang asked, nearly recoiling from Ruby’s story.

“Yang, I’m almost an adult now, I can date if I want to,” Ruby said, folding her arms.

“I… Well yeah, but six people at once?!”

“Hey, it’s working pretty well at the moment,” Ruby defended.

“Maybe a little too well,” Yang responded under her breath, before letting out a sigh. “Look, Ruby, I’m just doing this as your concerned sister. I know how much being a huntress means to you, and I don’t want this getting in the way of that.” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, wait, that reminds me. I’ve got this sweet new move now that I’m big. Wanna see it?” Ruby asked excitedly. Yang raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Alright, hit me with it,” Yang accepted, moving into a more combat ready stance.

“Okay, here we go,” Ruby said with a nod. “Speed!” She moved into a runner’s starting position, aiming right at Yang. “And!” Yang put her arms up to try and block, the realisation dawning on her of what Ruby’s move was going to be. “Weight!” Ruby shot like a cannon, launching directly at her sister. Yang took the hit and went flying through the air, tumbling as she flew back. She hit the concrete ground hard and rolled head over heels before eventually sliding to a stop. “Uh, Yang!? You okay?!” Ruby called out as she slowly jogged over to Yang, her body wobbling aggressively all the way. Yang sat up, still very dazed from the hit.

“Okay, I’ll admit it, that was a good hit,” Yang said slowly, getting up very carefully.

“So, does that mean you’re not gonna worry about me being big?” Ruby asked quickly. There was a pause as Yang thought.

“Yeah, you can probably handle yourself. Just make sure you keep the weight low enough to keep the speed up. Won’t be much of a hit if you’re waddling at them,” Yang said, sounding confused at her own advice. Ruby’s stomach took the moment’s quiet and filled it with a demanding rumble.

“Heh, guess that worked up an appetite for me,” Ruby said with a smile as she patted her loud belly. “Thanks for the advice, sis! Now I gotta go get me some food. I wonder if anyone’s free for a meal with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's a smut version coming (ha) next if that's what you're here for


	2. The Smut Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is just some straight up smut and stuffing and stuff. The other chapter is hella tame compared to this. Also, I wasn't sure if I should make this a separate fic or just a new chapter, but this seemed easier.

As Ruby lay on the bed nude from the bulging belly down, Nora was cuddled up next to her and feeding her pancakes while Ren moved between Ruby’s meaty thighs and lined his cock up with Ruby’s eager and waiting core.

“Get it, Ren! You deserve it!” Nora cheered. Ruby’s eyes refocused and saw Ren slowly moving in, flicking his eyes up to Ruby.

“I want it, Ren,” Ruby moaned through a mouthful of pancake. Ren slowly slipped his rigid cock into Ruby’s core, pulling a sudden gasp and a moan from Ruby, before another mouthful of pancake was fed to her. Ren rolled his hips and gently pleasured Ruby, bringing himself into a tight embrace with her and sinking into her fat body. Ruby’s arm wrapped around Nora began moving, the hand dipping past the waistband of Nora’s pyjama shorts and sliding over the bubbly girl’s rear.

“Ooh, Ruby, what’d I do to earn this?” Nora gasped. Ruby’s hand moved further down and her fingers began to sneak between Nora’s legs and into her increasingly wet pussy, pulling an even louder gasp from Nora.

“You’re a… a good girlfriend, that’s how you… you earned it,” Ruby said sincerely, fighting through the moans to speak from her heart. “Thanks for s-setting up today…” Ruby tried to keep going, but her words were replaced by moans as Ren upped the pace and his hands went to work massaging Ruby’s fat flesh everywhere he could reach.

“Doing great, Ren!” Nora cheered as Ren buried his face into Ruby’s soft chest and Nora kept slipping more and more pancakes into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby reached an arm around Ren to bring him as close as possible while her other hand was practically vibrating inside Nora’s pussy, pulling high pitched screaming moans from Nora. Nora couldn’t even focus on feeding Ruby anymore, she just pulled herself in tight and awaited what seemed like a hell of an orgasm. Ruby threw her head back into the pillow as she let out an orgasmic moan as she finally came, the walls of her core pulsing around Ren’s cock as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. That set Ren off, his cock throbbing harder and harder until he hit his limit, pumping his cum into Ruby as he held her tight and gentle murmurs of moans escaped his lips and were muffled by Ruby’s fat body. Nora buried her face in Ruby’s cleavage, gripping Ruby in a tight embrace as Ruby brought Nora to her climax. After a moment of riding it out and the three of them finishing, Ren and Nora came up for air, their faces flushed red.

“Was that good?” Ren asked as he carefully slipped out of Ruby’s core.

“The pancakes or the sex? Because both were great!” Ruby enthused. “Thanks, Renny!” Nora gasped.

“That’s my line,” Nora whined, trying her best to act hurt but being betrayed by the grin on her face.

“What, are you gonna punish me for stealing it?” Ruby teased, completely unable to keep a straight face as Ren and Nora snuggled in close.

“Not if you finish all of your pancakes,” Nora stated in a cheery voice. “Now, say ‘ah’!”

\---

“Ah, Jaune, harder!” Ruby near yelled. Jaune had her from behind, a firm grip on Ruby’s beyond womanly hips and thrusting into Ruby’s core, which set off ripples in her fat, especially her rear. Ruby was nervous about this new position, but she knew Jaune would love being back there with her rear that was so large that calling it merely plump would be a major understatement, plus she was excited to try eating without her hands during sex. Eating during sex was almost always incredible, but this, having been stripped completely, being on her hands and knees, burying her face in the pies Jaune had made as she gorged on them, having Jaune abandon his usual gentle lovemaking for something rougher and more dominant, all of this felt like being on a whole different level.

“I'm trying! I'm still new to this, okay?” Jaune called out between pants and grunts of exertion.

“You're doing great, sweetie!” Ruby said supportively. At least that's what she tried to say. The message wasn't quite so clear through a mouth full of food. Jaune wasn't sure how to respond to what he heard, so he just kept trying his hardest. With all the excitement, as well as Ruby’s big breakfast, neither of them could last much longer. Jaune knew it and upped the pace as much as he could, bending over to embrace Ruby’s soft body, especially her bloated belly, as he thrusted as fast as he could. Ruby couldn’t stop moaning as Jaune thrust with all his speed and might, and before long she was coming so hard she even stopped eating, just letting the moans of her orgasm spill forth unhindered. She rode it out as long as she could, shaking her rear and pushing back so she could get Jaune in deeper. Jaune’s orgasm wasn’t far behind hers, his rigid cock pumping itself dry as Jaune’s thrusts became slower and more erratic as his cock and even his hips twitched and jerked. After a moment, the two were finished and panting with exhaustion.

“Wow, that was... that was something,” Jaune said, still a little dazed. “Did you enjoy it?” Ruby sat up, letting her hefty belly spill out and all over her wide thighs. She rubbed her round belly and breathed slowly and deeply. 

“That's a serious workout,” Ruby said slowly. “I loved it.” She turned to give Jaune a kiss, revealing that most of the lower half of her face was just covered with food.

“Uh, Ruby, you got a little something on your face,” Jaune said, trying to keep a straight face. Ruby paused before she made it all the way to Jaune. 

“Oh, right, gotta finish this lunch and get to second lunch with Weiss. Hope the food there is as awesome as yours,” Ruby said with a sweet smile. Jaune cuddled Ruby from behind as she kept on eating, Jaune rubbing her belly as she worked her way through it.

“Hey Ruby, I just thought of something. If we’re all feeding you and, well, y’know…” Jaune trailed off. Ruby perked up and turned to speak, quickly swallowing a mouthful of food.  
“Yeah, I don’t know how Weiss is gonna do that in the middle of a fancy restaurant. Maybe it’s just gonna be a ton of food and I’ll get a break. Guess I’ll find out later.”

\--- 

Ruby let out a groan, and she wasn’t sure if it was an aching groan from how full she was or a pleasured one from the vibrator that was currently filling her core. It could even have been both, Ruby thought, knowing how she felt about both of those things. Ruby’s face scrunched up as she tried to ignore whichever cause it was and just keep eating. She only had a little bit to go with this plate, and then just one plate would be left. She looked up as Weiss, spotting her smug, teasing grin, and shovelled the last of her penultimate plate into her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on Weiss’ heavy-lidded eyes. Ruby may have agreed to this, but she wasn’t going to be passive, she was going to at least pretend to fight back. Ruby figured Weiss would enjoy that anyway.

“Enjoying your meal, Ruby?” Weiss said, far too sweetly. Ruby nodded slowly, not trusting her mouth to keep quiet and decent. “Oh, wonderful. And I’m so pleased to see how well behaved you are in a restaurant so far out of where you usually eat.” Ruby tried her best to glare at Weiss, make it clear what she would rather be doing, but Ruby just wasn’t the glaring sort of person, making it look more like a simple squint. Ruby’s leg started to bounce uncontrollably, another symptom of Ruby moving closer and closer to the edge, slowly but surely. Still, there was food in front of her and Ruby wanted it. She just had to fight through her arousal and finish it before she could make any noises that could get her and Weiss kicked out. More and more food disappeared into Ruby’s stomach, stretching it to its limits. The smug look on Weiss’ look melted, appearing to become completely neutral, only betrayed as her lustful eyes soaked up the view. Ruby also noticed one of Weiss’ hands disappear below the table and put two and two together.

“Seriously, Weiss?” Ruby said quickly, locking her mouth shut before anything else could sneak out. Weiss raised a finger on her free hand to her lips to shush Ruby, keeping a straight face. Still, Ruby was committed to finishing this meal, but she had the feeling something else was going to finish very soon. Pleasure was quickly building between her legs, seemingly building itself up exponentially. Ruby’s hands moved and became a blur in order to finish her food quickly, and within moments the food had disappeared. Right on cue, Ruby’s orgasm hit. Ruby dropped her utensils on the plate and she began to vibrate all over, making all of her fat jiggle like crazy. Ruby clenched her fists and her jaw and tried to fight through it, keeping silent the whole way through. Unfortunately, her orgasm was still very much going strong and all the willpower in the world wasn’t going to stop that. Fortunately, it felt incredible enough that it was worth the potential public embarrassment. After some time that felt longer than it really was, the orgasm had faded and Ruby reached down to switch off the vibrator. Ruby quickly looked around at the other patrons and let out a sigh of relief when she realised that no one seemed to even acknowledge their existence, let alone what had just happened. She looked back over to Weiss and saw her wiping off a fair bit of liquid from the hand that had just reappeared from below the table.

“Ah, that was a wonderful meal,” Weiss said with false calmness as she straightened up and straightened out her jacket.

“You’re the worst,” Ruby moaned as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly, silently thanking herself for getting rid of that waist cincher once and for all.

“But you love me,” Weiss added, with a small smile.

“But I love you,” Ruby agreed. “Now, uh, can you help me up? I gotta get into my fancy dress for dinner with Pyrrha.”

“I still can’t figure out how you still fit into that thing. It must be ready to burst by now.”

\--- 

It started with just a little hole at the seam. It was quiet enough at the table for Pyrrha to notice and it was definitely something she wanted to encourage. All it took was a whisper in Ruby’s ear for Ruby to kick her eating up a notch. Before long, that little hole became a full-blown split in the seam, running from her hips to just below her bra’s band. Once very quick exit and rush back to Beacon later, the pair were getting intimate in RWBY’s bathroom, Pyrrha’s hands taking advantage of the easy access to Ruby’s partly bare belly. But it wasn’t enough for Pyrrha, she needed more on display. Pyrrha grabbed some fabric and pulled, tearing more and more of the seam, and before Pyrrha or Ruby knew what was happening the dress was ruined, torn off and hanging from Ruby’s massive body and Pyrrha’s hand.

“S-sorry,” Pyrrha whispered, going red at the cheeks. Ruby took the opportunity to slip out of the dress, leaving her in just her black and red lacy underwear, although it was hard to tell whether Ruby had gone commando to the dinner or if her panties were just hidden by her hanging fat belly.

“Don't worry about it,” Ruby said with a dismissive wave, “you can always get me a new one when you're done enjoying this.” Ruby slowly swung her hips side to side, making her belly swing like a pendulum as it sloshed and gurgled. 

“I suppose you are right,” Pyrrha said, sounding coyer than she was acting. Her hands took a gentle hold of Ruby's belly and ran all over the almost sphere of a belly, giving it a nice, deep massage. Ruby let out a long and relieved groan as Pyrrha made her achingly full belly feel so much better. She leaned back to brace herself on the wall as her legs began to shake. Pyrrha spun Ruby around so she was facing the wall, her round and firm belly keeping her from being flat up against the wall. Pyrrha then yanked off Ruby's beyond tight panties to reveal her ballooning rear, before reaching under and going after her wet core.

“Gah, wow, you guys are being so dominant today. Are you doing this on purpose?” Ruby asked, right before her composure disappeared and she became a shaky, moaning mess. Everything that happened today had made her very sensitive, and Pyrrha wasn't exactly going easy on her. Even Pyrrha's free hand was being rough, digging into Ruby's fat flesh as she groped and squeezed her. Ruby couldn't, and didn't want to, last much longer before the waves of powerful orgasm hit. Ruby's legs turned to jelly and she had trouble staying on her feet. Pyrrha's free hand moved to keep Ruby standing while her other hand slowed to a gentler pace, letting Ruby ride out the end of the orgasm.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Pyrrha asked softly as her hand slipped out of Ruby's core and she held her in a gentle embrace. “I'm not used to doing this sort of thing. At least, not being so dominant.”

“Pyrrha, you were great. It kinda makes me want to pay you back,” Ruby said in a breathy voice as she tried to catch her breath. 

“As tempting as that sounds, Blake has been very patient today, and I think you and her should spend some time together.”

\---

Ruby was meant to be spending this time with Blake eating cookies and reading a sex scene from Blake's future novel, and that was certainly how it started. However, as the story got more titillating, quiet little noises of excitement and arousal sneaked through Ruby's lips. That helped set off Blake, who had been doing a very good job restraining herself until now, even after a very naked Ruby waddled in, her pendulous belly swaying, fresh from her session with Pyrrha and immediately started on the cookies. Blake snuggled up close to Ruby, gently grinding up against her meaty thighs, and gave Ruby a well needed belly rub. 

“Ooh, thanks Blakey,” Ruby said between mouthfuls of cookies. “I didn’t know I could eat so much food in one day.”

“Neither did we. We thought you would have to stop part way through the day. Well, except Nora, she was pretty confident you could do it,” Blake admitted.

“Heh, you guys are underestimating this thing,” Ruby replied, giving her globular belly a gentle pat. “If I ate as much as I could all the time, I’d outweigh an Ursa by the end of the month.” Blake let out a shiver of delight. Before Blake could speak, Ruby put a hand up to quiet her. “That’s not something I wanna do though, since I can’t really fight Grimm when I’m that big.”

“Guess that one’s staying in my fantasies then,” Blake said with a shrug, before sitting up and shifting so she was leaning over Ruby’s belly and facing her crotch. “This won’t stay a fantasy, though,” she purred as she leant in, closing the distance to bury her face between Ruby’s legs and rest on Ruby’s belly. As Blake’s agile tongue went to work, Ruby quickly forgot about the book, leaving just the cookies and Blake to focus on. Ruby’s hands grabbed fistfuls of cookies and stuffed them into her mouth with much gusto. Her thighs squeezed together as they gripped on to Blake’s head, getting a grip that was both pillowy soft and tight as a vice. Blake couldn’t complain, she was very happy with the situation as she eagerly lapped away at Ruby’s core. Ruby came within seconds, but Blake was too focused to stop, pushing Ruby towards a second and third orgasm in quick succession. Meanwhile, Ruby was moaning away through a mouthful of cookies, her head swimming as she was trying to shovel more and more cookies into her needy mouth and push her stomach to its absolute limit. As her orgasms came to an end and her legs went slack, Blake came up for fresh air and caught sight of Ruby’s dazed but pleased expression and her mammoth belly. “You feeling okay, Ruby?” Blake asked as she went back to gently rubbing Ruby’s belly. Ruby let out a mighty belch before refocusing.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Don’t think I can eat any more, so I’m good,” Ruby said a little grin. Blake reached for her bedside table and grabbed her scroll.

“Mind if I get a picture for the rest of your partners?” Blake asked as she tapped away at her scroll’s screen.

“Yep! Ready when you are,” Ruby said before putting on a beaming smile and putting up a pair of peace signs. A quick flash later and Blake was sending the photo while Ruby lay back, breathing slowly and watching her own belly rise and fall.

“Okay, that’s sent. If you listen carefully, you might hear all of Team JNPR start masturbating to it,” Blake said, barely keeping a straight face. Ruby’s chubby cheeks went bright red.

“Oh, uh, I can’t be that attractive, right?” Ruby asked sheepishly. Blake’s façade broke and she let out a quiet giggle.

“I’m just joking. I’m sure they’ve got more restraint than that.” Blake’s cat ears perked up and turned slightly. “Or maybe not. It worked on someone. Guess you are pretty hot.”

“Aw, thanks Blake,” Ruby cooed as she reached up and pulled Blake in for a big smooch on the cheek.

“You’ve got a few other people to thank,” Blake added. Ruby let out a long yawn.

“Wow, I’m tired. Guess today took a lot out of me, huh?” Ruby said, surprised at herself.

“Maybe save the thanking for tomorrow and cuddle with me for the night,” Blake suggested in an absolutely non-platonic tone. Her confident and flirty attitude disappeared the moment she heard Ruby start snoring, replaced by a softer one. “Or I guess I’ll just cover you up so Yang doesn’t get angry at us. Good night, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there's a smut version coming (ha) soon if that's what you're here for


End file.
